


How to be gay for your best friend in ten easy steps

by commatme



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Frottage, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, danny williams can be somewhat emotionally stunted too, let's not put it all on steve all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commatme/pseuds/commatme
Summary: See, the thing is that Danny doesn’t really do gay sex, what with being straight and all, but when Steve saysI love youhe sounds so earnest he makes Danny want to consider it. Which is crazy, right? He’s pretty sure that’s crazy, or at least a little unhinged.





	How to be gay for your best friend in ten easy steps

**Author's Note:**

> This is almost a kind of 5+1 fic, but twice that and without any of the +1s. Essentially, it's a 10 fic, but that doesn't have as nice a ring to it and sounds borderline braggy. I guess the point is: it's a fic! Enjoy!

1.

“I love you,” Steve says, which Danny kind of expects by now, every week or so. Then the lines around Steve’s eyes go tight, like he’s bracing for something unpleasant, and he adds, “I’m in love with you.”

That, Danny did not expect. “Oh,” he says, and has to channel a disproportionate amount of brain power into making sure he doesn’t tilt the beer bottle that was casually resting on his thigh too far, because this situation seems fucked up enough without beer all over his crotch and Steve’s ancient couch.

“It’s fine,” Steve says, like Danny implied it wasn’t. “You don’t feel the same and I get it. I just thought you should know. In, uh, the interest of fairness.”

Danny recognizes bullshit when he’s being fed it. Nobody ever takes the huge leap of faith that is a love confession because it’s _fair_ \- they’re hoping on at least some level to get something out of it. He feels weirdly guilty and lost for words. His grip on the beer bottle is crushing. “It’s just, uh- I’ve never really liked guys, you know, like that.” There’s a beat before he thinks to append, “Sorry.”

Steve looks immensely pained now. “I said it’s fine, didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” Danny agrees, meaning yes, you said that, not yes, it’s fine, but Steve doesn’t have to know that. “Uh, thanks for telling me.” He almost adds _I love you too_ out of pure soul-deep reflex, but snaps his mouth shut at the last second. It’s probably not the time, which feels wrong.

Steve nods once, tight and decisive and with enough gravitas that a casual observer would think it’s a matter of literal life or death, and turns up the volume on the tv so they don’t have to talk anymore.

Danny stays all the way through dinner, like he usually would on a Saturday, just to make a point. It’s excruciatingly awkward, and he’s never been more relieved in his life than when he can reasonably go hide behind the wheel of the Camaro and escape without anyone being able to claim he’s changed his routine because Steve’s confession freaked him out.

-

2.

He goes home and freaks out.

See, the thing is that Danny doesn’t really do gay sex, what with being straight and all, but when Steve says _I love you_ he sounds so earnest he makes Danny want to consider it. Which is crazy, right? He’s pretty sure that’s crazy, or at least a little unhinged.

Besides, what is he even supposed to do with that? He can’t just go up to Steve like _hey, I don’t love you the way you love me, but I’m up for some experiments if you are_. That would be crazy _and_ unhinged, both at the same time.

-

3.

The next day, he goes up to Steve and says, “Hey, I don’t love you the way you love me, but I’m up for some experiments if you are.” 

It’s surprisingly easy to justify. Steve started this trend of blurting out things in the supposed interest of fairness that probably shouldn’t be said out loud at all.

The real life, currently present Steve stares at Danny. He’s barefoot and wearing boardshorts and a shirt that reads _save the seals_ with a faded print of a cartoon pup underneath. The mild shock on his face tells the story of a man who probably didn’t expect to see Danny at all today, much less find him ringing the doorbell to proclaim his tentative bicuriosity. 

“What kind of experiments?” Steve asks.

“I don’t know.” Danny hasn’t gotten to the specifics yet. His mind has only had about eighteen hours to process, a few of which were by necessity spent sleeping. Most of the remaining time has been eaten up by an incoherent low grade panic, which is not conducive to realistic thinking. “Blow job experiments?”

Steve does something suspiciously like a gasp. He glances around the garden behind Danny, like he expects to find paparazzi lurking behind his rose bush, and then grabs Danny’s shoulder and drags him inside the house, pushing the door shut behind him.

-

4.

Steve stares at Danny a little harder, like he’s wondering if Danny is playing a prank on him. Danny really hopes Steve doesn’t ask if he is, because then he might have to hit him.

“So?” Danny demands, when the silence gets to be too much. Which is to say, after about two seconds of it. “What do you think?” 

Steve slowly shakes his head. “This is a really bad idea.”

“Yeah.” Danny feels strangled, even though he hasn’t worn a tie in years and certainly never paired with a t-shirt, but he’s also unexpectedly relieved that Steve at least seems to be taking him seriously. “Epically terrible. I blame it on your influence.”

Steve is still staring, but his eyes are glued to Danny’s lips now. “On the other hand, I uh-” He licks his own lips. They’re really nice, actually, pink and shiny. “I’ve never let that stop me before. Why start now, right?”

“Makes sense,” Danny says, and pushes: Steve up against the door, his tongue in Steve’s mouth.

-

5.

Steve lets himself be kissed for all of a minute. He’s surprisingly passive, which eventually worries Danny so much that he starts to ease off, which seems to be the gap in Danny’s defense that Steve was waiting for. He wraps his huge hands around Danny’s biceps, flips their positions and crowds in close. 

Really close. Close enough to nudge his knee between Danny’s and press his thigh to Danny’s crotch. 

“Ohhh,” Danny says, helplessly rutting against Steve, and he reaches up to frame Steve’s face and pull him back down for some more exploration of that mouth before Steve can use it to make any smart comments.

-

6.

At some point, Danny becomes aware that there’s something poking his stomach. He goes from blissfully oblivious to sharply focused, and Steve must sense the shift somehow, because he stops licking Danny’s ear for a second to look him straight in the eye and ask, “Okay?”

It’s very much Steve’s deep male voice asking the question. The eyes are Steve’s, blue-green-undefinable, as are the lips, bitten red. It’s Steve’s jawline and his beard stubble that Danny is pretty sure he can now feel on his own face and that’s Steve’s thigh of steel he’s been humping and Steve’s hands loosely holding him against the door by his hips and it’s Steve’s erection, rock hard and hot and feeling intimidatingly huge where it’s trying to poke a hole in Danny’s right lumbar region.

Danny waits for the moment of _oh God what am I doing_ but finds only endless screaming expanses of _holy Jesus why did I stop_.

He worms a hand between them until he can cup Steve’s cock. Steve’s distinctive eyes go very wide.

“Couch,” Danny gasps.

-

7.

They never make it that far. The lazy chair is between them and the couch, so that’s where he makes Steve walk, backwards, and he’s about to tip them over into it when Steve does another of those unexpected turns and Danny ends up being the one bouncing down on the chair instead. Steve wastes no time crawling over him to kiss him again, so he has no complaints. Even if he had any, he would have been compensated by Steve’s hands wandering their way down to the waistband of his jeans, where they push the shirt up just enough to allow thumbs to rub hypnotizing circles on bare skin.

“Goddamn,” Danny says. Coherent thought is beginning to be a long-forgotten memory. “Fuck. Take it off.”

Steve reaches one arm behind himself to pull his own shirt up and over his head in a single fluid movement, like he’s watched too much Magic Mike. The cartoon seal pup is carelessly thrown aside, fluttering to the sandy floor.

Danny could easily get distracted staring at Steve’s perfect, round nipples, but he has priorities. “I meant my pants,” he clarifies. It’s a pressing matter. He’s hard and he’s been hard for ages and nothing about it is comfortable.

Steve is a miracle worker when it comes to shedding clothes, as he proves by getting Danny’s jeans down to around his ankles in zero point something seconds flat. Danny takes longer than that just to enjoy the new image presented to him: Steve, shirtless and well on his way to ravished, kneeling between Danny’s knees with his eyes fixed on Danny’s still cloth-covered erection. Steve’s hands reach for the elastic of Danny’s boxers seemingly of their own volition.

“Can I?” he asks, like there might be nothing in the world that would make him happier.

“ _Please_ ,” Danny exhales, shaken right down to his core, and he isn’t even naked yet.

-

8.

The boxers join the jeans and with that last barrier out of the way, Steve _dives_ for it, swallowing Danny all the way down with no further warning and almost giving Danny a heart attack.

Steve is good at this. He’s _really_ good at this. Danny is a little overwhelmed by just how good – he grabs the arms of the chair and gasps and tries to remember that he needs to breathe every once in a while. Without pulling off, Steve finds one of Danny’s hands and guides it to his own head and puts it there, letting Danny dictate his movements if he wants to. 

Danny is already destroyed by the deep throat attack, so the implication of Steve willingly handing over control is too much. He scrabbles at Steve’s shoulder with his free hand, trying to warn him, but Steve just grabs that hand too and holds it tight as he sucks harder and does something under the head of Danny’s cock with his tongue and sinks back down and that’s it, that’s the finish line, and Danny comes and comes and comes in Steve’s mouth and Steve swallows every last drop of it.

When he lets Danny’s sensitive, softening cock go, he licks lips that are even redder than before and puffy now, and then he looks up with bright eyes and _sighs_ like a total goof.

Danny’s mouth is dry, but his tongue trips and words fall out. “Can I try?”

-

9.

It hurts how surprised Steve looks. “Yes,” he says seriously. “Anything.”

Danny’s breath may have permanently escaped him. He gives up on his attempts to catch it. “Just this, I think. What you did. Reciprocation.”

It’s a short struggle getting their positions reversed. Untying his shoes seems like too much work, so Danny pulls his pants most of the way up again instead, and then he needs to partially manhandle Steve into the chair because Steve is taking his sweet time getting there. When he’s finally situated, the first thing Steve says is, hesitantly, “You don’t have to.”

“Are you crazy?” Danny asks, but it’s a rhetorical question. He already knows Steve is, but so’s he, because his knee is going to bitch at him for the rest of the week for what he’s doing and he still thinks it’s worth it. “I know I don’t _have_ to. I _want_ to.”

That shuts Steve up, although it’s probably helped along by Danny groping him through his boardshorts. The hard length of Steve is still intimidating, but way less so than how badly Danny wants to get his mouth on it. 

Steve starts to push the shorts down and Danny helps him along, and only after he’s slid them past Steve’s feet and flung them aside, does he realize that this leaves Steve completely, utterly, gloriously naked. Steve’s lips are parted and his chest is rising and falling too quickly and his knees are spread for Danny to fit between, and in the middle of it all, there’s Steve’s cock, proudly standing up from a thatch of curls, balls nestled underneath. 

It’s nothing Danny hasn’t seen before, but it’s also brand new. He curls a hand around the base, gives it a few tugs from this unfamiliar angle, and leans in to close his lips around the head. 

It’s not as easy as Steve made it look. Finding a rhythm takes some stops and starts, his jaw starts to ache much sooner than expected, and on his third slide down he gets overly ambitious and feels his gag reflex force itself upon him, his eyes watering. He’s careful to avoid a repeat of that, working his hand for the inches he can’t take.

Steve, meanwhile, keeps up a steady stream of “oh, God” and “Danny, Danny” and “nnngh”, and if Danny were a younger man, he’d be getting it up again in no time. When Steve says something like “close, I’m close” Danny has just hit a point where he feels he’s really getting in the zone, so at first he doesn’t even recognize the danger this implies. He pulls off just in time to keep from getting hit in the face or forcibly having to choose between swallowing and spitting. Instead, he has a front row view of Steve shooting all over his own stomach in long, sticky ropes while Danny pulls him through it with his hand.

When he’s finished, Steve goes boneless. Danny gets up very carefully, using Steve’s knee and the chair for support. He considers the situation briefly, before he takes off the sweaty t-shirt he was still wearing and uses it for a cursory wipe-down of Steve’s stomach.

“Thanks,” Steve sighs, lazy and glowing.

As a _you’re welcome_ , Danny collapses half next to Steve, half on top of him.

-

10.

They lie there for a minute, Danny’s mind racing while Steve’s is apparently still working on a reboot from all the way up on cloud nine.

Danny taps Steve’s chest to draw his attention. “So, hey, I was wrong.”

“Oh,” Steve says, and tries to slither out from under Danny’s arm around his torso and get up and cover body parts Danny can still taste all at the same time, like an idiot.

“That means I’m in love with you too,” Danny clarifies. It feels right. He would have liked to couch it in some nice words, maybe give it a better build-up, but he needs to save Steve from himself. At least nothing’s changed there.

“Oh,” Steve says again, very differently. He abruptly stops everything he was doing, but doesn’t fall back again and relax yet. He smiles, then chews his lip for a moment, like he’s working on putting words in the right order, and then says, “Good experiment. We should do that again.”

“Definitely.” At length, repeatedly, in every room of the house. Purely for science, and maybe for the somersaults that Danny’s heart does thinking about it. “Give me five minutes.”

Steve hums. “There’s lube and condoms upstairs.”

“Huh,” Danny says, because actually, maybe five minutes is excessive.


End file.
